eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Lost Legend of Lavastorm
Category:Heritage Quest Starting the Quest *Speak with Fendaris K'Lorn inside the rock building at the zone entrance. (-126, -115, +628) *You must be able to speak Druzaic from the Words of Pure Magic quest in order to complete this quest (but not start it) *You must be able to speak Krombral from the Words of a Giant quest in order to complete this quest (but not start it) Steps #Kill goblins in Lavastorm to obtain 20 shards of the broken goblin tablet and return to Fendaris K'Lorn. #Collect 8 goblin banners written in a secret goblin code. Their locations are as follows: #*'The Sootfoot Banner of Ancient Mines'. (-320, -130, 453) #*'The Sootfoot Banner of Flame'. (-727, -113, 337) #*'The Sootfoot Banner of Krombral'. (-345, -130, 340) #*'The Sootfoot Banner of Marnek'. (-737, -111, 443) #*'The Sootfoot Banner of Might'. (-225, -114, 147) #*'The Sootfoot Banner of Nagafen'. (-422, -114, 305) #*'The Sootfoot Banner of Najena'. (-130, -130, 366) #*'The Sootfoot Banner of War'. (-556, -118, 470) #Return to Fendaris K'Lorn. #If you have not already done so, learn the Druzaic language by completing the Words of Pure Magic quest. #Visit the 5 locations mentioned in the goblin poem that Fendaris decoded and scribed for you in Druzaic: #*The Wound. (-647, -80, 65) #*The Goblet of Ro. (-678, -67, -159) #*The area of goblin rituals. (-635, -111, 302) #*Behind the lavafall straight in from the beach entrance. (-210, -114, 149) #*Slightly past the entrance to Najena, part way up the ramp to the lavafall. (-193, -114, 252) #Speak with Bunglegreeder to find the name of the forgotten Lavastorm Legend.(-404, -98, 194). #Find 8 rare rocks from Lavastorm: #*'Metamorphite' -- These are mined from metamorphite rocks. #*'Flame Licked Diamond' -- These are mined from Flame Licked Ore. #*'Molten Fragmite' -- These are dropped by Molten Fragments. #*'Noxious Pearl' -- These are dropped by Noxious Emissions. #*'Basalt Turquoise' -- These are dropped by Basalt Rumblers, which share the spawn table with speck rumblers. #*'Globule Rose' -- These are dropped by Flaming Globules. #*'Dormizite' -- These are dropped by Dormant Basalt Rumblers. These rumblers are triggered by walking over rumbler traps. The traps will not trigger if you or your party are invisible. #*'Bouldering Heart' -- These are dropped by the Bouldering Guards surrounding Tyrock at Broken Spire. #Return to Bunglegreeder who instructs you to search for info about King Tranix. #Speak with Tomekeeper Sunto in the library in the Temple of Ro (-437, -60, -683). #Seek out the bones of the 10 knights that were sent out across the Shattered Lands: #*'Narisin' in Antonica (in the secret bloodsaber cave accessed from the pond in Windstalker village). (-2051, -37, -564) #*'Desdarn' in the Commonlands (249, -47, 252) #*'Weldin' in the Thundering Steppes (853, -32, 1064) #*'Hogosh' in Nektulos Forest (in the bear caves). (-1374, 28, -698) #*'Karysin' in Zek, the Orcish Wastes (-192, -25, -553) #*'Jartellin' in Enchanted Lands (-398, 0, -624) #*'Edgarin' in Feerrott (-1933, -22, 555) #*'Mortanis' in Everfrost (25, 28, -478) #*'Liantis' in Lavastorm (-551, -92, 16) #*'Usalin' in Lavastorm (-282, -6, -435) #Return the dead knights' bones to the Censor of Souls in the Temple of Ro (-322, -45, -708). #Speak once again with with Tomekeeper Sunto in the library, then hail the Book of King Tranix lying on the table a few steps away. #If you have not already done so, learn the giant language (Krombral) by completing the Words of a Giant quest. #Enter Solusek's Eye and find the chest in the first room where various giants of Thyr begin appearing. The chest is on the left side of the room. (100, -357, 189) #Gather four circlets by killing: (Need circlet names in addition to NPCs listed here) #*The Speaker of Fates holds the Circlet of The Speaker. (just around the corner from the chest at 100, -357, 189) #*The Castigator holds the Circlet of The Castigator. (-276, -371,-95) #*Lord Crana holds the Circlet of Crana. (-287, -516, 123) #*Onyxlam holds the Circlet of Tranix. (-31, -34, -135) #Return to the chest in the giants of Thyr area (100, -357, 189) for your reward. Reward *Crown of King Tranix *54,750 status points